Mannequin
by withatouchofyourwords
Summary: Songfic set to "Mannequin" by The Summer Set. Gale centric. During THG, brief mention of the beginning of Catching Fire. K  for minor cussing. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: This songfic came to me after listening to the Summer Set. Song is "Mannequin". I thought it fit Gale's angst well. Obviously I still don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><em>You and I fell apart like a rag doll torn at the seams<em>

Broken. That's what he was. Every kiss he saw _his_ Catnip give that boy, every time he watched the romance on screen flare up... he would just walk out. Not the most mature way to handle things, he'll admit. However, when your heart was breaking apart over a girl that he could never have anymore... it was hard not be childish. Rationality was thrown to the wind when love was involved... and he never told her. He came so close to... and it was clear that now she'll never know that he loved her.

_Then he came in stitched up the pieces like some kind of hero_

He was there at the Games, protecting her. That was the broken boy's job, and for some reason, it annoyed the boy from the Seam. That he wasn't there fighting for her life, and instead was keeping his promise. Gale made a promise that he'd care for their families... and he was keeping his promise. He was certain if one of his family members were reaped, she'd take care of his family for him until he got him... if he got home. No, he couldn't think like that. Catnip wasn't him, and he knew that the girl would come home. He didn't know if he could handle her death.

_I bet it was easy to act like a damsel in distress  
><em>_I guess you got what you wanted_

He couldn't help but snort when he had seen Katniss twirling in her fancy Capitol dress. It didn't suit her, and he was pretty sure he'd be in hysterics when Katniss rolled her eyes later at him for it. Then he remembered: Catnip was in the Capitol with others controlling her every move. It was this that sombered him up and even made him slightly angry.

_He'll pick you up just to knock you down, _  
><em>One day I'll see you both in hell. <em>  
><em>Is it everything that you thought it'd be? <em>  
><em>When he's lying there I bet you think of me.<em>

Every kiss he was forced to witness made it worst. The Capitol had already taken so much. Now it had taken the love of his life.

_I swear he'll only dress you up,  
><em>Go out just to show you off.<br>__Girl I don't know what you see,  
><em>_You're more than just a mannequin to me.__

His anger soon directed at the Capitol, the ones who manufactured all of this. How much longer until they made his Catnip unrecognizable? It was amazing how when he thought that the Capitol had done its worst, they go around and do this to the girl he loved and cared for. Unrequited was his love... and this guy who barely knows her had all her attention. All he could do was hope it was an act, hope that she would return to him... as horrible as it was, he didn't care. He honestly didn't care if the boy died, just so long as he got what he wanted. What kind of monster was he?

_Now you and I are staring at each other from across the room_  
><em>And there he goes, hanging on tight like the necklace I gave you<em>

Staring down the TV did not help at all, changed nothing. Threatening the TV with various weapons also did not change the image, did not change what he was seeing. All he could do was snort at the boy, his lack of survival skills. Katniss was doing all the work while he sat there. Gale was certain that Katniss could easily win this and that the blond baker wouldn't have made it this far if Katniss hadn't of stepped in to help.

_I'm moving on, living well is the best revenge._  
><em>Oh is this, is this what you wanted?<em>

It seemed that even trying to find solace in another girl didn't help. Oh, she was eager for Gale Hawthorne to love her... but Gale couldn't. He couldn't keep it up with any of the girls, leaving behind a trail of broken hearts. None of them could replace Katniss in his heart. Not one of them could hold his interest. And for that, he truly hated himself.

_He'll pick you up just to knock you down, _  
><em>One day I'll see you both in hell. <em>  
><em>Is it everything that you thought it'd be? <em>  
><em>When he's lying there I bet you think of me. <em>

Each time was agony for him, and he was praying for someone to shoot him... put him out of his misery. He pulled in more than the usual haul, taking his anger and jealousy out on the animals. He was close to begging for death.

_I swear he'll only dress you up, _  
><em>Go out just to show you off. <em>  
><em>Girl I don't know what you see, <em>  
><em>You're more than just a mannequin to me.<em>

The ending of the Games shocked Gale. She threatened double suicide, and for the first time, Gale felt like it wasn't an act. And then, jealousy sunk in again. He bet she'd never pull the damn double suicide crap with him. He felt betrayed.

_You and I fell apart like a rag doll torn at the seams_  
><em>Then he came in stitched up the pieces like some kind of hero.<em>

Sometime after the Games, Gale found himself unable to resist anymore. He kissed her. He didn't expect her to kiss back, and he didn't expect her to love him at all. He was hurt, but all he told her was, "I had to do that, at least once."

_He'll pick you up just to knock you down, _  
><em>One day I'll see you both in hell. <em>  
><em>Is it everything that you thought it'd be? <em>  
><em>When he's lying there I bet you think of me. <em>  
><em>I swear he'll only dress you up, <em>  
><em>Go out just to show you off. <em>  
><em>Girl, I don't know what you see, <em>  
><em>No girl I don't know what you see.<em>  
><em>You're more than just a mannequin to me.<em>

And Gale knew he'd never be in her heart. The odds were never in his favor. But he couldn't think about the one who got away. He had a rebellion to help.


End file.
